The present invention relates to a flexible pipe and end fitting assembly and, more particularly, to such an assembly which is relatively simple in construction, low in cost, and easy to assemble.
When crude oil, gas, or other similar fluids are transported through pipes and/or risers in subsea environments, several challenges are presented with respect to designing the pipes and risers for transporting the fluids, and providing proper end fittings for same. For example, the pipes and risers must provide a fluid barrier while being resistant to collapse and penetration, yet must be flexible and connectable to other equipment. Also, an effective seal must be established between the end bore portion of the pipe and the end fitting. To this end, many designs of this type require sophisticated seal rings between the pipe and its end fitting, which designs are expensive and require extensive assembly labor.
The present invention is directed to a flexible pipe/end fitting assembly that meets all of these criteria, including an effective seal between the pipe and its end fitting, yet is relatively simple in construction, easy to assemble, and inexpensive.